This invention relates generally to mounting systems for light fixtures, and particularly to mounting systems for directional lights.
Concerts, shows, and other events make extensive use of spotlights and other directional lights to illuminate the stage, sets, and participants. In order to meet the lighting requirements of such events, these lights must be capable of being directed in various directions. They must also be stably mounted and are preferably easily portable. However, these functions have previously been mutually exclusive.
It is known, for example, to fix lights to yokes which in turn are suspended from crossbars suspended horizontally by means of clamps; however, these lights, while they are somewhat adjustable, are not easily portable since the crossbars and the mounting means for the crossbars are relatively large compared to the size of the light.
Furthermore, this type of mounting system only provides one means for adjusting the orientation of the light, via the clamp on the crossbar. When additional accessories are added to the lights, such as colour changers, lenses, or filters, the extra weight of these accessories causes the centre of gravity of the light to shift. Furthermore, adjustments to the focal length of a lens accessory, which can result in an extension or retraction of the accessory of several centimeters, also changes the centre of gravity of the light. A change in the centre of gravity of the light places additional stress on the clamp holding the light in the desired place, which can cause shifting of the light during use and unnecessary wear on the clamp and crossbar.
There is therefore a need for a mounting system which provides for adjustments to compensate for changes in weight and shifting of the centre of gravity of a light and/or accessories, which provides sufficient stability to resist shifting of the light during use while being easily portable, and which does not restrict the ability to adjust the direction of the light.
The invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing an adjustable mounting system for a directional light which is portable and stable, but does not restrict the ability to direct the light at a desired target.
Accordingly, the invention accomplishes this by providing a mounting base for an adjustable mounting system to which the light is articulated by a yoke having pivot points about both the base and the light. In the preferred embodiment the base comprises first and second pedestals, and a cylindrical crosspiece extending between the first and second pedestals. The invention accordingly provides an adjustable mounting system for directional lights which allows easy adjustment of the light to accommodate changes in the location of the center of gravity caused by adding or making adjustments to accessories, while keeping the orientation of the light on target.
In the preferred embodiment the light mounting system comprises the aforesaid mounting base, a yoke pivotably engaged to the light and having a releasable clamp which is pivotably engageable to the crosspiece of the mounting base. The mounting system thus has two pivotable engagement points, each of which may be adjusted independently in mounting a light to the base. Adjustments at these pivotable engagement points thus provide for the alignment of the centre of gravity of the light, including any accessories attached to the light, generally above the mounting base, thus increasing the stability of the system without having to remove the light from the mounting system without impeding the adjustability of the direction of the light.
In the preferred embodiment flanges are provided at the bottom of at least one of the pedestals, the flanges being provided with bore holes, for use in fastening the mounting base to a fixed support, such as a truss or a platform. Also, in a preferred embodiment, the mounting base is configured such that the crosspiece is fixed between two inside faces of the pedestals.
The present invention thus provides an adjustable mounting system for a directional light, comprising a yoke having a first end for pivotably engaging the light at a first adjustable pivot, and a second end providing a releasable clamp, a base comprising a support supporting a crosspiece for fastening the clamp to the base at a second adjustable pivot, a first fixing element for fixing the first adjustable pivot, and a second fixing element for fixing the second adjustable pivot, wherein the first and second adjustable pivots are independently adjustable to adjust a direction of the light and a position of the light relative to the base.
The present invention further provides a base for mounting a directional light pivotably engaged to a yoke at a first adjustable pivot, the yoke being provided with a releasable clamp, the base comprising a support supporting a crosspiece for fastening the clamp to the base at an adjustable pivot.